


Les élucubrations merveilleuses

by Knocksthemoutwithbear



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knocksthemoutwithbear/pseuds/Knocksthemoutwithbear
Summary: Les personnages de contes de fées vont au lycée aussi. Ils racontent d'ailleurs les mêmes bêtises que mes camarades de classe.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mes camarades... après tout ce sont leurs mots qui sont transposés ici.

Voici ce qui se passe quand on mélange une classe de lycéens et les contes de fées :

Le prof : Attention ! Regardez le flacon de sulfate de cuivre ! C’est écrit Toxicité faible. Alors on fait attention !  
Chaperon rouge : Ok maintenant on met ça là…  
Chaperon rouge et Grand Méchant Loup : *renversent du sulfate partout* Oups

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La prof : Mais si vous tapez certains mots comme (exemples) dans votre téléphone, la CIA vous surveille de plus près.  
Cochon paille : Viens, je t’envoie tous ces mots là par texto, comme ça on voir si on est arrêtés  
Cochon briques : Quoi ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cochon paille : Oh merde, j’ai colorié une levure en rouge  
Cochon briques : Comment t’as fait ça ?  
Cochon paille : Aucune idée

*Plus tard, au microscope*  
Cochon paille : EH ! j’ai retrouvé Maurice la cellule rouge !  
Cochon briques : Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais rien faire avec toi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La prof : Qui était l’envahisseur ?  
Aladin : Un Romain  
La prof : Un Romain ? Tout seul ? Au IX e siècle ?  
Aladin : Bah oui, c’est le Romain des Alpes

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La prof : Qui a reconquit l’Espagne ?  
Le Prince Charmant : Le Romain des Alpes

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La Conteuse : Mais tous les contes sont horribles ! Je vous rappelle que Barbe-Bleue a massacré toutes ses femmes !  
Gretel : Ça encore, ça va

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le prof : Après, vous pourrez vous plaindre de moi auprès des autres professeurs  
Cochon paille : C’est déjà le cas  
Cochon bois et Cochon briques : *soupir*

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le prof : Alors je vais vous faire une démonstration avec Aladin  
Aladin : Oh merde  
Le prof : Aladin et moi, on se tient par les coudes, comme ça… non, là, tu essaie de me prendre la main  
Aladin : MAIS  
Cochon bois : Vous avez vu, ils ont les mêmes cheveux  
Cochon paille : C’est son fils caché

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La belle au bois dormant : Vous avez vu, il y a un concours de pulls moches organisé ce midi  
Cendrillon : Oui, c’est pour le Téléthon  
*Le prof de physique passe avec un pull particulièrement affreux, comme d’habitude*  
La belle au bois dormant : Il est parti pour gagner 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La prof : Bon, maintenant on va jeter vos préparations  
La sorcière : C’est le truc qui ressemble le moins à de la mayonnaise que j’aie jamais vu. Tu vas le jeter à la poubelle ?  
Grand Méchant Loup : Ok  
*Grand Méchant Loup revient*  
Grand Méchant Loup : On avait mis beaucoup trop de vinaigre dans notre mayo  
La sorcière : Comment tu le sais ?  
Grand Méchant Loup : Je l’ai goûtée. Pas terrible  
La sorcière : Si tu meurs, c’est pas moi qui explique ça à tes parents


	2. Chapitre 2

Le Petit Poucet : Allez, on va être en retard !  
Blanche-Neige : C’est juste au bout du couloir. Il nous reste combien de temps ?  
Le Chat Botté : Vingt minutes  
Le Petit Poucet : oN vA êTrE eN rEtArD

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cendrillon : J’en ai tellement marre, il fait froid et j’ai pas envie de faire sport.  
Le Petit Poucet : Tu as froid ! Mais ferme ton manteau, enfin, tu es impossible ! *ferme le manteau de Cendrilllon en faisant usage de la force* Voilà, là tu auras moins froid !  
Cendrillon : Merci Maman

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Grand Méchant Loup : Tu crois que c’est assez de juste écrire “Non” ?  
Chaperon rouge : Attends  
Chaperon rouge : “La réponse à la susdite question porteuse du numéro arabe 3 est composée d’un mot de trois lettres qui signifie non”  
Le prof : Quoi ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hansel : Vous avez déjà mesuré la longueur de vos cheveux ?  
Chaperon rouge : Non ?  
Hansel : À votre avis, ils mesurent combien ?  
Chaperon rouge : *s’arrache un cheveu et prend une règle* 25 cm  
Grand Méchant Loup : À moi *s’arrache un cheveu et prend la règle* En l’étirant au maximum, 64 cm  
Hansel : *essaie* 5 cm. C’est minable

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le Chat Botté : Dans mon ancien collège, plusieurs profs ont démissioné parce qu’ils en avaient trop marre  
Blanche-Neige : Dans le mien, une dane de la cantine s’est suicidée dans la cantine  
Le Chat Botté : ...  
Grand Méchant Loup : ...  
Blanche-Neige : ...  
Le Chat Botté : Ah

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le Prince charmant : Petite question: tu viens ici pour faire du rugby ou pour faire des roulades dans la boue ?  
Cochon bois :   
Cochon bois : Ben c’est un peu la même chose

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La sorcière : T’inquiète pas. Même si t’es nulle en anglais, tu peux quand même faore de grandes choses  
La Bonne Fée : Genre ?  
Cendrillon : Présidente de la République  
La Bonne Fée : Ah oui, c’est vrai  
Cendrillon : Vous vous rappellez du discours de Hollande sur Ariane : “A very special…. Euh … fusée”  
La belle au bois dormant : Sinon il faut faire comme Macron  
La sorcière : Macron, il draguait Delahousse pendant son interview  
Cendrillon : “You are a beautiful fusée, Monsieur Delahousse


End file.
